Meet Sam, Daughter of Heroes
by swaggydreamer16
Summary: If Katniss and Peeta had a daughter who stirred up some trouble.
1. Intro

**Please note that this story has a character with the same name as me, and some of her character traits are the same, but she is not me. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1: Who's Sam?

I look like an average person. I act like an average person. I am treated like an average person. But I'm not. Yep, you wouldn't guess it. I live in Pancake,

previously known as Panem, where there is no longer districts, and everything as if it was your day, 2015. So now you're wondering what makes me different.

I am a daughter of heroes. _Well, duh, what heroes? Superman?_ No, no no. I am daughter of Katniss and Peeta. You know them, right? Now in the epilogue of

 _Mockingjay_ (Yes my parents have a book), you hear they have a daughter and son. WRONG. They only had a daughter. Me. Sam Everdeen. No, not Mellark

like it should be. My parents thought I should keep Everdeen. So that is that. I guess. Well I kind of feel like I'm lying about the whole no-brother thing. I _had_

a brother. He was transferred to some other state. I will get into the details later. I can't now because-

"Samantha Everdeen! What is the answer to this problem?!" my old math teacher said. Mrs. Wringly is the worst. Good thing I knew the answer.

"53 to the third power." I replied.

"Oh."

That is how you make and old teacher feel stupid.

SAM'S STORY DOESN'T END NOW! MORE COMING SOON!


	3. Chapter 2: On My Way

See, now earlier, I showed you how good I am at making people like that be like _what?!_ It's just a talent. I earned that from my mother. She was

very strong in the Hunger Games. As for my dad, what did I get, making bread? Nooooo, I learned how to lie. See, my dad lied a LOT to save my mom. When

they were "cool" back in there day. Now they are parents who say, _do your homework, clean your room, bla bla bla._ Ok, so now I probably should explain

myself, because at school I left you hanging. You are thinking about my brother. Well, you know how even though I am thousands of years in the future, our

world is just like 2015? That is only possible because my brother, twin brother, was shipped away when he was only 2 days old. He was shipped to the last

living capital member who was still on Snow's, now dead, side. The lady was named Tilly, and she had wanted by brother as a sign of peace. At least that is

what my parents told me. If they hadn't given him to Tilly, peace would not be made. All others of the capital shared their money, and everyone is treated the

same.

Today is the last day of school. I will be heading to the high school after the summer. This summer I have decided to go to camp. All summer long. Sleep-away camp. I have

slept away before, but only for a week or two. This is gonna be new for me. Now, I can only hope nothing goes wrong today. I guess I jinxed it. The whole day was a mess.

When the day was over, I ran to my room to check to make sure that I had everything packed. I am leaving tomorrow. Luckily, I had everything. Now, I knew I was ready for

an awesome summer.

The next day came fast. Next thing I knew I was at the train station. My parents gave me a thousand speeches, until I finally had to leave. I got on the train, grabbed a

seat, and soon enough, I was on my way to camp.


	4. Chapter 3: Hello My Name Is

The train ride was long and boring. I was relieved when we finally arrived. The camp was huge with over 20 cabins, a dining hall, and many more huge log buildings that I didn't

know what they were. When I signed in and found out I was in cabin 12, they told me to report to the dining hall. There, I had to sit at table 12, where the kids from girl cabin

12 and boy cabin 12 sat.

"Hey, you!" a brown haired boy said. "What you doin'? You look lost!"

"Oh, um, I'm looking for table 12." I said nervously.

"It's right here." a younger girl with high pigtails said quietly. Why such a young girl was at sleep away camp beat me.

"Yo Susie! That's my job!" the boy said.

"Just because you're my brother doesn't mean you can be bossy!" the little girl said. They kept bickering, and I moved to the other end of the table. I didn't think they were going to be very helpful in finding my way in this camp.

"Hey, looks like you met Charlie and his younger sister Susie." A boy said suddenly. I stared at him blankly. "Charlie has been coming for as long as I have come to this camp. I've been here for 4 years." I continued to stare. "Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Jack Hawthorne." Hmmm, that name sounds familiar.

"I'm Sam." No need to give out my last name, I don't even know this "Jack". What if his name isn't even Jack. What if, what if- OK, OK Sam, shut parents, after being in the hunger games, have taught me not to trust everyone you meet. Also, if I told him my last name, he wouldn't treat me like a normal person. My parents are famous.

"Nice to meet you, Sam. So I'll imagine this is your first time at camp Adventure Island. As you probably see, it really isn't an island." Jack said.

I blushed. "Yeah, I figured, being that the train ride was only 2 hour long."

"Yeah. I think you're going to like it here. It's really fun, and.."

He blabbered on, and I knew he would help me through this camp. As long as he stops talking! LOL.

 **Hey I hope you liked this chapter. I just want to note that this fanfic is supposed to have short chapters, with hopefully good quality. I'm trying my best! Please review so I know if I should continue it! More (hopefully) coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 4: Silent Treatment

It has been months at camp, and today is the last day. Tonight we are all sitting at the campfire. I am sitting with Faye, a girl in my cabin who is rrreeeeeaaaaallllllllyyyy nice, to my right, and Jack, to my left. I watch as Jack throws marshmallows up in the air and catches them in his mouth. Faye smiles and continues eating hers. Camp has been a lot of fun, and I'm sad I'm leaving. That's why I want to make the most of the night. All of that was ruined by the end of the night. Here's what happened. After the camp counselor said all his goodbyes and said all that stuff like, "Get a good rest" and "Pack up tonight", we all went on our way back to the cabins.

"Man, I think I ate to many marshmallows!" Jack said.

Faye laughed, and said, "Well, maybe you should have stopped stuffing your face to get some air!"

This was when it got bad.

Jack's expression went serious. "So, this is the last night of camp."

"No duh?!" I said smiling.

"No, what I was going to say was, it's the last night of camp and I don't know either of your last names!" Jack said.

"Oh." Faye said sadly.

"Yeah. Um.." I said with the same tone as Faye's.

"How about you share first Sam." Faye said nervously. I didn't understand what was so wrong. Her last name wasn't Everdeen.

Jack curiously said, "So, who's gonna fess up?"

"derpaderf" I said, saying Everdeen behind my hand.

Jack and Faye stared at me. "What?"

"My last name is... derpaderf... OK, it's Everdeen."

Faye's face got red. Jack looked angry.

"Well, ok then." Jack said. He walked away, and Faye looked down at her feet. "See ya." Faye murmured, not catching my eyes. She walked away without a word. I didn't see any of them the next morning. And with that, camp was over.


	6. Chapter 5: Jerk at the Door

"So, how was camp?" my mom asked me at dinner (chinese takeout).

She gets no response from me.

"C'mon, Sam, are you gonna make us guess?" my dad added.

"Yeah, you haven't said anything about camp since you got home." my mom said to me.

"Alright, camp was great, I made to new best friends, but it was all RUINED when I told them my last name at the last night!" I said, almost in tears. My mother embraced me and said, "What were their names?"

"One of them was named Jack." I replied, just about crying. Before I could tell them about Faye, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, shoot, I have to go upstairs and stop crying. Cover for me please?" I said, nervous it was one of my "friends", Patty.

"Of course, but I don't know how long." My mom said with a smile.

But of me being me, I wasn't leaving. I was gonna hide behind the stairs and watch to see who was at the door. Duh. I'm Sam.

"Coming!" my mom walked to the door. Patty, my "friend", stood in the doorway.

"Hi Mrs. E! How are you?"

"Just fine. How are you Patty?"

"Just great now that Sam's back! She is back, right? Is she here?" Patty said as the stuck her head in the doorway. Nosey.

"Oh yeah, she's, um... she's over at a friend's for a sleepover."

"A sleepover? On her first night back?"

"Yeah."

"What friend?"

"I don't think that is any of your business."

"I think it is!"

"I guess your wrong then."

"I'm NEVER wrong!"

"Well I guess you're standing corrected."

"Huh!"

"Huh yourself."

"I'm leaving!"

"Have a nice night." my mom said with a slam of the door.

I jumped from behind the stairs. "Nice one!"

"You were there the whole time?" my mom said sarcastically, like she didn't know.

"Haha mom."

Then, she brought up camp again. "So, what was Jack's last name, and who was the other girl?"

"Hawthorne and the girl was Faye."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I think it's time to tell you the truth."

"Truth of what?"

"Did I ever tell you the story of Gale Hawthorne?"

 **To be continued... Please review! BTW I think I am going to continue Fandoms Ghost Stories but maybe in a different way. More info coming soon! Bye!**


End file.
